Futures in the dark
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A second warrior from another time. Losing Hope The Final Survivor And Relunctant Fighter's sequel. A new person arrives and no one knows anything about her. Turns out she's closer to them then they think. Au fic,


**DBZ: Futures in the Dark**

**(A second warrior from another time, Tatsume)**

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. I just wish I did or at least Gohan. I do own Tatsume.

A/N: This is the sequel to Losing Hope- The Final Survivor And Relunctant Fighter. Follows the dbz timeline from the arrival of Mirai Trunks to somewhere in gt. Sorry about discrepensies between the two but it's an odd outside pov.

_Chapter 1 Enter Tatsume and the Cell games_

Trunks was amazed to see a new person had snuck up during his fight with Frieza. Chin length sky blue bangs matched her eyes that held mischief. The rest of her hair was jet black and in a waist length ponytail. She had an obvious smirk and midnight tinted sunglasses sat in her hand. She wore baggy black pants, a black shirt, and a dark blue capsule corp jacket.

"Burning attack? Is that the best you can do?" She asked as she sat atop a pile of rocks. Her legs were folded in a lotus position and her arms sat on her thighs. As she unwound herself he got into a defensive position. The rocks shifted beneath her feet and she didn't seem to notice. Taking a moment he noticed her rather low power level and decided she must not be wanting to pick a fight. Suddenly the pile of rocks she was perched on collapsed and she disappeared from sight. He flew over to find her lazily flying in the direction he'd wanted to go in.

"You how? What?" He asked following and confused. He did the talking once they reached the other fighters. Apon seeing Vegeta's pink shirt he wanted to laugh. The girl however snickered and grinned deviously. As they waited and he thought about everything she sipped a strawberry soda and chatted with Gohan and Bulma. No one knew anything about her but she seemed perfectly comfortable around them all. Then she looked at Trunks who looked away and blushed.

"How much longer?" She asked. He looked quickly at his watch having forgotten.

"Any minute now." He replied. Suddenly there was a crash. Trunks lead Goku away so they could talk and the girl followed. She simply smiled when Trunks asked why she'd followed.

"So who're you two anyway?" Goku asked. Trunks introduced himself as Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future and the elder saiyen burst into riotous laughter. The girl snickered at this. Then she introduced herself as Tatsume, and she was Trunks' younger twin sister. Trunks turned bright red before sending her a curious look since he didn't have a sibling in his time.

"Trust me, I'm here for the same reason as you." She said leaning on the rock behind them and sending her purple haired companion a sideways glance. Trunks explained about a lethal heart virus that in his time kills Goku. Later two vicious androids would kill everyone else. In his time he was the only one left and he wanted to stop that from happening again so he gave Goku an antidote to the virus. Goku was glad for the heads up and the two sparred. It was Trunks with his sword against Goku who used a single finger. Tatsume yawned as she watched.

"So what happened in your time?" Trunks asked curiously. She had said she was here for the same reason as him. That would be to prevent history from repeating itself in three years.

"You wanna hear it?" She asked. The boys nodded. "Fine. Even before the androids attack Goku dies from the virus. Dad seems to lose his will to fight and a lot of the others spend a lot of time moping and mourning. The androids kill everyone. Eventually it ends up you, me, and gohan. Things were going great they seriously were. We were safe until the androids starting attacking again a few years ago. You and Gohan went out and I was helping mom last year. You both were killed and I couldn't help. " She said looking sad. Trunks knew exactly when she was talking about. In his time he'd survived that attack and had no sister anyway. Other then that it was pretty much exact. That was when he'd discovered his super saiyen powers. Both however had to be getting back to their times. Goku walked back to his friends and let the twins return to their own times to deal with their own problems. Piccollo had heard it all but he wouldn't tell.

Three Years Later...

Bulma had twins and had gotten with Vegeta just as predicted. The boy had light purple hair and the girls was black with bits of light blue. Trunks arrived at the fight to find different androids as the enemies.

"The really old one is Gero. Mom showed me an old picture a while ago. He created them all." Tatsume said standing next to Trunks. The virus had taken effect but they all hoped Goku would be okay thanks to the antidote. The two initial androids were beaten and three more were awoken. Two were the androids that the twins had spoken of. The third worried the two future saiyens.

"This could end badly." Trunks said. Tatsume nodded. In the fight with android #18 Trunks' sword was broken in half. They also got soundly beaten with the androids leaving out of boredom. Later as they waited Tatsume pulled out a capsule that turned into a box. Opening the box a mix of things like parts, a dragon radar, and a few other trinkets were seen. She pulled out a sword identical to Trunks' and tested the weight. Then with a smile she handed it to him.

"You don't look quite right without it." She said. She put the broken one where hers had been as he sheathed the new one. "It was my big brothers so since your him I know you'll take care of it." He knew what she meant. He couldn't replace her brother as she'd known him but she still thought of them as the same person. He was amazed. It was the exact same as the one that had broken. She put it back in capsule form and put it away in a pocket with a chuckle. He gave her a hug which made her turn bright red. When Goku got better they decided to train. They would all go to the room of time and space where a day was equal to a year. As they waited for Trunks and Vegeta she sparred with Gohan. They began to realize her power level wasn't much higher then his if at all. It was obvious she had trained to end fights by wearing out her opponent not for actual powerful attacks.

"Can you transform?" Goku asked. She shook her head. "So you've been fighting the androids with your power level?" He asked. She nodded again. She was definitely Vegeta's daughter. The only problem was that the saiyen prince didn't deal with girls well. Goku sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"You seriously need training." He said. She chuckled.

"I guess I should stop playing around." She said. She wasn't as serious as her brother or father when it came to these things. Trunks and Vegeta had plenty of time left and they needed something to do. Goku noticed she was annoyed by this time. Her power level was about even with Gohans, but the boy had a power that came out when he was angry that made him lethal. She just had experience.

"Gohan go rest." Goku said. "I'm gonna train Tatsume for a while." Gohan nodded and found a nice place he could watch from that was out of the way. She knew enough that there was no need to teach her the basics. Suddenly he attacked and she defended.

"Don't underestimate me!" She snarled as she tried to attack.

"Don't get too cocky." He replied. He sent her skidding across the lookout. She stood and went on the attack again. Goku knocked her back down and deflected a blast that she'd sent his way. Her power level was beginning to slowly increase and it was obvious that she had her father's stubborn determination.

"You won't beat the androids if you can't keep up." He said. He saw her sky blue eyes flash a green color. She had more power then she thought or knew. However often the super saiyen state was triggered by emotion. If she could learn to be less reserved with her emotions she'd be able to do it. He was amazed since girls tended to be much more emotional then boys. However she had grown up with a very male influence in her experiences.

"Don't criticize me." She said as she stood ready.

"Emotions are the key. Anger, lose, pain, don't hold back on these feelings then." He said. "Otherwise you might not survive long." He knew that even if he didn't want to be he had to be harsh with her. She attacked and he grabbed her wrist. He twisted her arm behind her back and she sent glares his way. "Bang, you'd be dead now if it was a real fight." he said before letting go. She rubbed her sore wrist and took off to be by herself.

"Are you sure she should go alone?" Gohan asked. He liked Tatsume. She was nice and knew a lot of interesting things.

"She'll be fine." Goku said. Once Goku and Gohan had finished their turn in the room of time and space they had to wait for the cell games. Time was up eventually and it was time for the martial arts tournament. Tatsume was standing on a ridge waiting when they arrived. She'd cut her hair so it was the same length as Trunks' and she wore a different jacket.

"Took you guys long enough." She said with a smile. They all noticed her cool confident manner. The cell games would begin with Goku. He gave up and called Gohan down. The small boy explained his dislike of fighting and how when angered he had a power that he had no control over that made him probably the strongest fighter there. Cell was intrigued by this. The android did in fact get beaten by the boy so that he spit up #18. Goku saved them from a self destructing Cell by sacrificing his own life. Suddenly a beam collided with something else and Tatsume stood in front of Trunks. She had snow white hair with blonde bangs and green eyes. She smirked as she looked to the sky and Cell appeared.

"Well done." He said.

"What'd you expect?" She asked sarcastically with a shrug.

"Not much from a child of Vegeta." Cell replied. She glared and switched to an offensive position then a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked at Vegeta who looked pissed.

You guys know the drill. R&R. The beginning here does move at a very quick place I know. However as the story progresses to the buu saga and beyond it'll get better. I do give props to my Beta tester Ami for helping on this. Ami can be found in my fics here and there.


End file.
